<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Venereae innocentia by nympheanevil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976289">Venereae innocentia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nympheanevil/pseuds/nympheanevil'>nympheanevil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, First Times, M/M, Masturbation, Mind the Tags, SebaCiel - Freeform, Smut, ciel calls for sebastian's name like a broken record</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nympheanevil/pseuds/nympheanevil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I will ask you, just for tonight, to follow my orders."</p><p> </p><p>"N..no."</p><p> </p><p>"That is.. if you want to alleviate the pain between your legs."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>273</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Venereae innocentia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ciel woke up in the middle of the night, panting, wet hair slick on his forehead. He didn't remember his dream or what it was about, he was just aware of the weird sensation on his body. He looked around the dark room, the airy curtains allowing the cold wind to enter. </p><p> </p><p>"Sebastian!"</p><p> </p><p>A few seconds later, he heard hurried steps down the hallway. The butler opened the door with a candle in hand, "You requested my presence, my lord?"</p><p> </p><p>The little Earl hugged his body, "Come closer.". </p><p> </p><p>The demon did as he was told, the candlelight now allowing him to appreciate the sight before him. The boy was heavy breathing, his hand squeezed between his thighs covered only by the end of his oversized white shirt. </p><p> </p><p>Ge groaned, "Sebastian… my body feels hot."</p><p> </p><p>The butler placed the candle on top of the nightstand, sitting at the edge of the bed. His cold hand on top of Ciel's cheek, "You don't seem to have a fever, young master," his eyes scanned the boy's body, who was rubbing his legs against his hand. </p><p> </p><p>"N..no, something's wrong."</p><p> </p><p>"I see," Sebastian flicked his tongue, removing his gloves with his teeth, "I must examine your body then… please remove your hand."</p><p> </p><p>"Ngh..no."</p><p> </p><p>"In that case..." The butler placed a pillow on the back of his master's head, grabbing him by the waist to sit him up, "I promise you'll feel better, my lord."</p><p> </p><p>The boy stared directly into the demon's gaze, his reddish lips slightly parted, "I feel weird."</p><p> </p><p>The demon smiled, "Is not weird, young master. Quite the contrary, is a sign you are growing into a healthy boy." He opened the first drawer of the nightstand, grabbing a small bottle of what it seemed to be almond oil. "I'm afraid this is not the last time you would have to deal with this kind of situation, I will teach you how to handle it properly."</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever do you mean?" he panted. </p><p> </p><p>"I will ask you, just for tonight, to follow my orders."</p><p> </p><p>"N..no."</p><p> </p><p>"That is.. if you want to alleviate the pain between your legs."</p><p> </p><p>"How?"</p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps.." He undid his tie, "it will be easier this way… please trust me, my lord. Remember I can't harm you, whatever the reason."</p><p> </p><p>The boy glanced at the fabric between the demon's hands, clenching the sheets, "Just make it quick."</p><p> </p><p>"Very well." Sebastian leaned over the boy to tie the clothing behind Ciel's head, covering his sight. </p><p> </p><p>"Now what?"</p><p> </p><p>The young boy heard a wet noise as the butler rubbed oil between his hands to warm them up, "I want you to focus on my hands, nothing else."</p><p> </p><p>"This is ridicul..<em> ahh </em>" The boy pushed his head back, as Sebastian's hot hands played on top of his thighs, talented fingers caressing his skin dangerously close to what he avidly hid behind his wrist. </p><p> </p><p>"Please relax, my lord. Allow me to do this for you." He kept massaging his master's thighs, all the way up to his hips, "Hands on your sides." He ordered. </p><p> </p><p>"Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Must I repeat myself?" He slid his fingers under the boy's boxers, yet not touching his awaiting length.  </p><p> </p><p>"Ngh..fine." He shyly removed his hand, allowing Sebastian to finally glance at Ciel's hardened erection over the fabric. </p><p> </p><p>The boy took a deep breath to try to calm his mind, but it quickly got worse when the demon pulled down his underwear and wrapped his fingers around his cock. "mmf..wha- what is this?" His fingers trying to reach Sebastian's arm, yet not stopping his motion. </p><p> </p><p>The demon kept rubbing him up and down, watching how the boy arched his back -- dizzy in the pleasure he was experiencing for the first time. For a few minutes, the sound of oil against his skin and Ciel's pants filled the room. Sebastian, sensing the boy was close to what it would be his first orgasm, stopped his stroke. </p><p> </p><p>"N..no, don't.." He placed his own hand around his erection, now exploring the new feeling of his hand wrapped around his cock. Jerking himself up and down, lips muttering inaudible words. </p><p> </p><p>Sebastian chuckled, "So impatient." He pinned the boy's small wrists against the bed, "Stay still." He ordered as he stood up, removing his coat and tossing it to the other end of the bed. The demon crawled into the bed, making his way between the boy's legs. </p><p> </p><p>"Sebas.." The Earl was quickly interrupted when he felt soft lips pressed against his own. The wet foreign sensation on his mouth was also new to him -- but he welcomed it unsurely. The demon kept stroking the boy's cock as he slid his tongue inside his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian withdrew from the kiss, now kissing the boy's neck all the way down his chest. The boy could only help but moan and clench the back of the butler's hair -- only focusing on the pleasure the demon's cursed lips gave him. "Sebas..tian." he panted. </p><p> </p><p>The demon kept sliding his tongue over the boy's body, all the way down to his pelvis. And without previous notice, he wrapped his tongue around the entirety of his master's cock. </p><p> </p><p>"Ngh..s..seb-<em> ahh.." </em>Ciel's grip tightened, barely pulling the butler's hair.</p><p> </p><p>Up and down, Sebastian swallowed around the erection, his cheeks hollowing to apply just enough pressure to the slit. The boy couldn't formulate a coherent thought, all his senses focused on the wet feeling between his thighs. Ciel began grinding his hips, pushing his cock deeper into the demon's hot mouth, enough to bring Sebastian's nose to rose his pelvis. </p><p> </p><p>Not caring for the butler's lack of air, he came inside the male's mouth, pushing his head back as he produced a strangled sound. Sebastian raked his nails against the boy's hips and swallowed every drop of cum that came from his master's cock. </p><p> </p><p>Ciel panted, as his body slid down on the pillow, recovering his breath. The boy never looked so sultry before the demon's eyes. His white shirt now rolled over his chest. Arms lazily resting on his sides and his abdomen and thighs covered in oil.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my, was it not enough?" Sebastian teased, when he noticed the boy was still rock hard.</p><p> </p><p>"Sebas..tian."</p><p> </p><p>Seeing his master in such a vulnerable state was enough for him to feel his own cock growing between his legs. </p><p> </p><p>The demon growled as he untied the blindfold and pressed his lips against the boy's lips once again. Such a ravenous kiss kept Ciel's eyes opened as he tasted the flavor of his own come. Sebastian withdrew from him, only to grab the boy by his waist and bring him down the bed.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He leaned over the boy, brushing his lips against his ear, "... <em> you dare seduce a demo</em>n." He licked the Earl's neck, tempted to bite him and taste the sweet flavor of his blood, but he couldn't allow himself to lose control and eat his meal before time. </p><p> </p><p>All so sudden, he flipped Ciel against the sheets, his face now resting on the pillow. Sebastian didn't waste time tearing the boy's underwear apart. Lifting Ciel's hips, exposing his little pink hole before his sight. </p><p> </p><p>The demon purred an almost in-human groan from his throat. "<em> Young master.. do you know, the things I could do to you?"  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Wha-" He was once again interrupted when he felt cold oil dripping against his hot skin. Causing him to shake his hips and turn around to see what the wicked demon was up to. But he soon buried his face against the pillow when a finger teased around his hole.</p><p> </p><p>"Ahh~ Seb..as.."</p><p> </p><p>"What is it, my lord? Why do you call my name so heatedly?"</p><p> </p><p>"AHH!" A blazing cry was music to the devil's ears when he inserted a finger inside the boy.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Are you aware.. of how delicious you are </em>?" His lubed finger going in and out, inserting it fast and pulling out slowly. </p><p> </p><p>"Nn-no, st..<em> ahhngh </em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, that's the spot, isn't it?" Sebastian inserted a second finger, stretching the boy wider as he hit his prostate, "You are so tight, young master, how am I supposed to fit inside?"</p><p> </p><p>"W..what?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Or do you expect to leave me unsatisfied?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A third finger went inside, "Sebas.. pl..please..ngh." He clenched the sheets, trying to mute his own cries against the pillow. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't hold yourself back, my lord. The servants are sleeping at the other side of the manor. No one will hear you tonight." </p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of that pleasant stimulation, Sebastian took out his fingers, glancing at the redness of his now stretched little hole, oil dripping down his thighs. Ciel turned to look at the demon once again, already feeling the emptiness inside him -- his eyes more closed than opened and a strand of saliva dripping down his lip. </p><p> </p><p>"Nn-no, keep g…" a gasp interrupted his request when he looked at his butler's erection peaking through the black fabric.</p><p> </p><p>The demon unzipped his trousers, grabbing his hardened cock on his hand. Pouring the rest of oil over it, giving it a few strokes to spread it all over as the boy just glanced at him with dizzy eyes. He leaned over the boy, teasing the tip of his erection over the boy's hole. Ciel batted his eyelashes at the demon who played with his body. "please.." he begged. </p><p> </p><p><em> "..If this is what my master wants, then I shall give it to him </em>." </p><p> </p><p>The boy screamed at the feeling of his insides stretching, adjusting to the size of the demon's cock. Hot tears streaming down his delicate face, melting into the intense pain that quickly became pleasure, as the demon hit that spot over and over again at an almost unbearable pace. </p><p> </p><p>Ciel hugged the pillow, squeezing his eyes shut, "Nghh..s..seb..seba-AHH"</p><p> </p><p>"Say it, my lord. Say my name."</p><p> </p><p>“Seb..ngh..<em>ahh</em>”</p><p> </p><p>The demon leaned over the boy's body, kissing his ear, "<em> Say the name you love to call for </em>"</p><p> </p><p>Ciel turned around to meet the now inch away crimson eyes as a tear threatened to come out the corner of his eye, "S.. sebas..tian"</p><p> </p><p>"<b>mmm</b>, good boy." The demon hugged the boy through his shoulders, a hand slipping to his mouth to shut him up. He kept thrusting himself into the boy's abused hole. The muted moans coming from Ciel's mouth only arousing him deeper. He exhaled against the boy's neck, "You are.. absolutely delicious."</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian's hand slid down, gripping around the thin neck, "<em> so fragile </em>," he purred. </p><p> </p><p>Ciel, completely drunk on the overwhelming pleasure, didn't react when a completely turned black hand hugged his shoulder through his chest. </p><p> </p><p>"<em> Aren't you supposed to be scared </em> ?" He huffed, " <em> Do you know how easy would it be.. to devour you in this very momen</em>t?" His hand going down, stroking the boy's cock, " <em> To completely break you.." </em></p><p> </p><p>Sebastian felt Ciel's walls tightening around his cock, "mmm.. not yet, my lord, let me <b>see</b>.." He pulled out, flipping the boy in one movement. Ciel was too sleepy, too flustered to understand what was going on, "those beautiful eyes." </p><p> </p><p>"Ngh..Se..<em> ahh </em>..seb.." he wrapped his arms around the demon's neck, who clenched the sheets next to his head, "sebas..tian."</p><p> </p><p>He buried his hand on the boy's sweaty hair, scanning the boy's delicate features, those new gestures. Ciel was so hot inside him he felt he could melt. He felt the boy tightening around him once again, but this time, he only increased his pace. </p><p> </p><p>The boy pushed his head back to the headboard, "m..more..d...ngh.. don't sto..p." </p><p> </p><p>Sebastian hugged the boy against his chest, already feeling his orgasm closer as well, "Call for me, young master.. <em> call for the demon that possesses you." </em></p><p> </p><p>Ciel buried his nails on the demon's back, "sebas..tian..p.lease..more..sebastian..seb<em> ahhh" </em>Two more thrusts down his hole was all the boy needed to shatter into the climax. Hot white come leaking on Sebastian's shirt. This time was different, the shockwaves just didn't stop as he felt a hot burning-like sensation inside him. </p><p> </p><p>Sebastian couldn't contain himself any longer and came inside the boy, mouthing a set of curses in a foreign language Ciel just couldn't comprehend. </p><p> </p><p>After regaining his breath, he placed the boy back on the bed. The young Earl was completely drowsy and exhausted to formulate a single word. </p><p> </p><p>The demon cupped Ciel's cheek, "Young master, are you alright? Did I overdo it?" He was scared of hurting the boy, but to his surprise, Ciel just shook his head slowly, telling him that he was feeling more than fine. </p><p> </p><p>Sebastian frowned, not liking the feeling that was growing inside him. Yes, part of his contract stated that he must protect the boy from any harm. But he pondered why did he feel like he needed to do it, regardless of a contract.</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian sat up, not taking his eyes off the beautiful mess Ciel was. Flushed skin covered in fluids, chest going up and down, and cum dripping down his hole. Quite a sight for the perverted, wicked demon he was. Sebastian carried the boy, bridal style -- a scented bath was exactly what Ciel needed. After all, the day after he would have to explain exactly what he did and deal with the consequences.  </p><p> </p><p>Ciel pulled the demon by his tie with his weak strength and smashed his mouth against his. Soft lips trying to mimic the demon's earlier movements against his tongue, "More.." he mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian's eyes went wide at the realization that his greedy master was still unsatisfied. At that moment, he questioned himself who the real devil was.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>